Ghost Hunt: The Missing Files
by 2takuya
Summary: I am important to no one. I know this for a fact, the words were yelled at me before I was left on my own, beaten and broken, in an empty ally. I was saved by an angel, who helped me back to her small apartment and took care of me. Even after I was healed and had eaten plenty of food she insisted on caring for me, and now I'm living with my personal savior. So why aren't I happy?


**Ok, for one thing, let me tell you straight away this is my first fic in this fandom. And for another thing, I'm working on other stories at the same time that I try to balance them all out, but honestly I write when inspiration hits. And right now, I'm putting this one up because I'm being hastled over it . . . I'm not really sure how this'll turn out, or where it's going, but I'm working on it, I assure you that! So without further ado . . . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt! (No matter how many times I put this, it's still pretty obvious . . . )**

* * *

I am no one.

I don't know what my name is. But that's okay. After all, I am no one. I don't matter enough for that.

Except for one person. To one person I matter enough to be called Yuki. To this one person, I am important. Because of that, that one person is all that matters. That one person is my one person.

But my one person is being taken away, slowly. My one person has fallen in love, and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

My one person, Mai Taniyama, is in love with her boss, her extremely narcissistic boss, Naru.

I don't really understand it though. She's always complaining about how much of a jerk he is. But she also tells me underneath it all he really does care. It sounds really difficult.

I don't know this Naru personally, but from what she tells me I don't like him. She says he's rude and very full of himself, but my overall dislike in him is because he's stealing my one person.

Mai must be extremely good at reading me, because every time I worry that she might really leave me for good she assures me that she won't.

Sometimes I wonder why Mai seems to care about me so much. No one else does, so why is she any different?

Mai says it's because she's felt that way before too. She once told me she felt the same way after her parents died. She said that feeling of being alone never really left until she met the people from Shibuya Psychic Research and her new make-shift family.

Takigawa Houshou, or as Mai tends to call him, Bou-san. She told me he's sort of become her surrogate father. No matter the situation he knows when someone really needs a hug.

Matsuzaki Ayako, doctor and self-proclaimed shrine maiden. Mai says she's her surrogate mother. She often compares Ayako and Bou-san to an old married couple because she says they fight over trivial things.

John Brown, 19 year old Priest from Australia, is like the kind older brother. Mai tells me he is quiet and calm at times, and is always trying to keep the peace throughout the team.

Hara Masako is a famous medium with her own TV show. Mai told me once that she's actually slightly jealous of Masako, which sparks a lot of sisterly like fights between the two.

Osamu Yasuhara is a more recent addition to her surrogate family. He recently joined the team after SPR stopped at his school to deal with a haunting. Mai says he's always up to something, much like a mischievous older brother.

Kojou Lin is an omnyouji from China. Mai says he doesn't talk very often and is always typing away on his lap top. She says he's like the silent Uncle that you know cares but makes it difficult to have a conversation with.

Shibuya Kazuya, or Naru as Mai calls him, is the last of her makeshift family. He's the one who causes Mai all her grief. At just age 18 he is the proud owner of SPR. Mai says it's very fitting for his narcissistic self.

Mai herself works as an assistant at SPR and as a latent psychic she joins them on their cases. She says majority of the time Naru has her making him tea. I don't blame him too much, Mai's tea is amazing. Of course, that doesn't make me like him. In fact it makes me like him less because now Mai hardly makes tea at home anymore.

But that's just me covering all the bases. Now that you know all the players we can start the game. I think that's how Mai said it goes.

* * *

**Ok, so I realize that people are telling you all the time to make sure to review after you read . . . and you probably don't want to keep hearing it, but seriously, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, and I'm working on the next chapter and am thinking about actually saving that chapter for a later chapter, and instead starting another chapter that would start out a new case. So seriously, any and all advice that you guys could give me would be totally and much appreciated!**


End file.
